


Morals

by LarrysGlassCloset



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Impala, M/M, Morals, altar, church, idk how to life, idk how to tag, potato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrysGlassCloset/pseuds/LarrysGlassCloset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean questions his morals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morals

They didn't speak as Dean started the Impala, feeling the smooth hum of her engine. Thank god Sam had stayed at the motel. Dean hated bringing him to investigate old churches- he was always annoyingly reverent.  
"I can't believe we just did that," Dean said, turning to look at Cas.  
Cas broke his usually stoic look to give Dean a little smile. "I can."  
"Hopefully your dad wasn't home."  
"My Father is not anywhere,"said Cas reassuringly.  
They stayed in silence for a few minutes until Dean broke it.  
"Do you think it was wrong to fuck on the altar?"


End file.
